Sir George (Ben 10)
Summary Sir George was an extremely old character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is the first Forever Knight, having founded them over one thousand years ago. In The Purge, he recruited the Forever Knight leaders to join his own faction of the Forever Knights, uniting all the separate factions into a single order, and later started a war against all aliens on Earth. |-|Base= Feats Strength *Tore the bar off of a boom barrier (00:37) Powers & Abilities Extrasensory Perception *Sensed the breach in the seal of the Lucubra (01:15) Immortality *His life is bound to Ascalon, as such he is unable to die (12:09) Sealing *Sealed the Lucubra away (05:18) Scaling Driscoll (Ultimate Alien) *Easily dodged all of Driscoll's strikes (02:04) *Harmed Driscoll with a kick (02:07) Esoterica (Base) *One-shot an Esoterica (14:59) Anti-Scaling Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|With Ascalon= Feats Powers & Abilities Air Manipulation *Created a powerful gust of wind by spinning his arm around in a circle (04:27) Energy Projection *Generated a slash of energy after hitting the ground (03:42) *Projected a beam of energy from the tip of Ascalon (04:12) *Projected an energy slash from Ascalon (15:02) Extrasensory Perception *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Forcefield Creation *Trapped Vilgax in a forcefield (07:50) Immortality *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Light Manipulation *Generated a flash of light from Ascalon (05:05) Portal Creation *Opened a portal by cutting the air (05:20) Power Nullification *Reverted Humungousaur back into Ben (05:05) Reality Warping *As he wields Ascalon, he should have all of Ascalon's abilities. Sealing *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Shockwave Generation *As he wields Ascalon, he should have all of Vilgax's abilities, with Ascalon. Summoning *Summoned Ascalon to his hand (19:35) Resistance to Mind Manipulation *Ascalon protects him from the Diagon's mind control (05:56) Resistance to Transmutation *Ascalon protects him from the Diagon's transmutation (05:56) Scaling Diagon (Base) *Carved out Diagon's heart (11:00) *Cut Diagon's head (01:00) *Deflected the Diagon's energy beams (07:35) *Deflected several beams of energy from Diagon (08:48) Fasttrack (Base) *Easily intercepted Fasttrack (03:15) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood a mana blast from Gwen (04:04) *Easily blocked a mana blast from Gwen (04:09) *Harmed Gwen with a beam of energy (04:12) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Blocked a casual mana blast from Gwen (17:17) Humungousaur (Base) *Pushed Humungousaur back with a gust of wind (04:27) Humungousaur (Ultimate Form) *Deflected Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles (19:23) *Withstood a shockwave from Ultimate Humungousaur (19:28) *Dodged an attack from Ultimate Humungousaur (20:12) Vilgax (Herald of Diagon) *Deflected Vilgax's energy blasts (01:45) *Withstood Vilgax's energy blast (02:45) *Cut apart Vilgax's energy blasts (06:42) *Dodged a punch from Vilgax (07:06) *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (07:40) *Deflected Vilgax's energy blast (11:41) *Blocked Vilgax's energy blasts (14:45) *Deflected Vilgax's energy blast (15:06) *Blocked Vilgax's energy blasts (15:11) *Withstood a beam of energy from Vilgax (15:23) *Dodged Vilgax's energy beam (15:42) *Withstood an attack from Vilgax (16:24) Anti-Scaling Diagon (Base) *Diagon was unharmed by George's energy slashes (09:29) *Diagon was unaffected by George's slashes (09:42) *Diagon killed George with a lightning bolt (10:16) Fasttrack (Base) *Fasttrack dodged an attack from Sir George (03:33) *Fasttrack easily dodged Sir George's attacks (03:39) Humungousaur (Ultimate Form) *Ultimate Humungousaur was unharmed by a slash from Sir George (19:19) Vilgax (Herald of Diagon) *Vilgax dodged Sir George's attacks (06:58) *Vilgax caught Sir George's attack (07:01) *Vilgax blocked Sir George's attack with his arm (07:39) *Vilgax broke out of Sir George's forcefield (07:50) *Vilgax overpowered Sir George (08:02) *Vilgax dodged an attack from Sir George (14:55) *Vilgax dodged Sir George's attack (16:00) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters